LOVE!
by huuityg
Summary: edward and bella love each other so much...but one day edward father send him to boarding school will he go there?..or will he stay with his bella?


GET KISSED AND BE TOLD THAT THEY LOVE YOU!!!

Edward: baby we need to talk

Bella: kyle, wat do u mean?

Edward: sumthin has come up...

Bella: wat? Wuts wrong? Is it bad?

Edward: i dont want to hurt u baby

Bella: *thinks* omg i hope he doesnt break up with me... I love him so much

Edward: baby are you there??

Bella: yea im here wut is so important??

Edward: im not sure if i should say

Bella: well u already brought it up, so please just tell me.

Edward: im leaving....

Bella: baby wut are u talking about?? I dont want u to leave me, i love you

Edward: not like that, i mean im moving far away

Bella: why? All of ur famliy lives over here.

Edward: well my father is sending me away to a boarding skool far away.

Bella: i cant believe this.

[FATHER: (picks up tha other fone, interrupts & yells furiously) BELLA, wat did i tell you about talking to boys?!!!!!....Get off the damn fone!! (And hangs up)]

Edward: wow ur father sounds really mad

Bella: u know how he gets, but anywayz i dont want you to go

Edward: would you run away with me?

Bella: baby, u know i would, i would do anything for u, but i cant... U dont know wut would happen if i did. My dad would kill me !!

Eoy: *sad* its ok i understand i guess..

Birl: *thinking* i cant believe wuts going on

Edward: i need to give u sumthing 2nite b/c i am leaving on flight 1-80 in tha morning, so i need to see you now.

Bella: ok i will sneak out & meet u at tha park

Edward: ok ill meet u there in 20min

[They meet at a nearby park, they both hug eachother. And he gives her a note.]

Edward: here u go, this is for you i gotta go.

Bella: *tear* (begins to cry)

Edward: baby dont cry, u know i love you...but i have 2 go

Bella: ok (begins to walk away)

[They both go back home. And bella begins to read tha letter he gave her]

It says.....

Bella,

U probably already know that im leaving, i knew this would be better if i wrote a letter explaining tha truth about how much i care about you. The truth is, is that i never loved you, i hated you so much, u are my and dont u ever forget that. I never cared about you, and never wanted to talk to you, n be around u. U really have no clue how much i hate you. Now that im leaving i thought u should know that i hate you , u never did tha right thing, and u were never there. I didnt think i could hate someone as much as i hate you. And i never want to see you, for the rest of my life, i will never miss kissing you like before, i never want to cuddle up, how we used to. I will not miss you and thats a promise. U never had my love, and i want you to remember this letter bcuz this may be tha last thing u have from me. I hate you so much. i will not talk to you soon .... Goodbye - Edward

[ bella begins to cry, she throws tha paper in tha garbage & crys for hours ]

....A day pass, she is sad, depressed and she feels so lonely.... Then she gets a fone call from her friend....

Jessica: how are u feeling?

Bella: i just cant believe this happend i thought he loved me.

Jessica: oh, about that. Edward left me a msg. A few days ago. He told me to tell u to look in ur jacket pocket or something...

Bella: ummm ok

[She finds a piece of paper in tha jackeays...]

Baby i hope u find this before u read my letter. I knew ur dad might read it, so i switched a few words...

Hate = Love

Never = Alwayz

Will not= will

........ I hope u didnt take that seriously because i love you with all my heart, and it to hard to let you go thats why i wanted u to run away with me...

-Edward]

Bella: omg its a letter, Edward does love me!!, he must of slipped it into my pocket when he hugged me. I cant believe how I am!!

Jessica: lol ok but i g2g... Call me later

Bella: *happy*ok bye, i'll be at home waiting for my baby to call me !!

...... Bella turns tha T.V. on......

[Breaking news] "An airplane has crashed. Over 47 young boys died, we are still searching for Survivors...This is a tragedy we will never forget, this plane was flight 1-80...it was on its way to an all boys boarding school..." Reporter says.

[ she turns off the tv....3 days later, she kills herself, because of tha fact that Edward was dead & she had nothing to Live for... ]

....A day after that the fone rings. Nobody answers. It was Edward, he called to leave a msg. from Edward, i guess ur not home so, I called 2 let u know that im alive, i missed my flight bcuz i had 2 see u one last time. So i hope ur not worried. I am staying for good. Sorry if u got scared, i promise 2 make it up 2 u everything will be a be ok i love you so much...call me bye! 


End file.
